Blame Me Babe, I'm Sorry
by BabeOfDarkness
Summary: After one Monday Night, Alex felt like he was rejected by the man who told him he would never be rejected by him. Mentions of Cutting


**NOTE: AFTER I READ THAT ALEX GOT ARRESTED LAST WEEK THIS FIC GOT IN MY HEAD, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. TISSUES MAY BE NEEDED.  
**  
It was a Monday Night, Alex had just helped Miz and they lost the match. "Alex what is wrong with you tonight, you wasn't on the same page with me? Do you want to break up? You sure don't act like you want to work with me anymore." Alex didn't know what happened, all he knew was that he loved Miz but didn't know how to tell him. "Whatever you think is best, you only know what would help you, I am just a rookie and that's all I'll ever be." Alex ran out of the locker room in tears. Miz was mad at himself and was beating on the walls so loudly anyone could hear him. One of Miz's friends John Morrison came in to see what was going on. "Oh John, I was so mad and I blamed him for making us lose tonight when I knew we couldn't never beat Cena without cheating. I told him it maybe best if we broke up, then he stormed out and I am worried about him. I don't want to lose him." "Come on dude, it's going to be ok, let's go try to find him." John said trying to comfort Miz and drying his tears, he hated seeing Miz this way.

Randy, John, Cody, and Ted was all at the bar across the street from the arena, and Alex needed to drown himself from the pain so he went over to them and ordered some drinks. "Hey Alex, where's your boss?" Ted laughed. "Oh shut the fuck up and who gives a damn." "Oh Alex, did you and Miz have a fight?" Randy asked going over to hug him and shot Ted an evil look. "I don't know, I really love him but he doesn't know and since I helped him tonight and we lost the match to your husband, Miz thought it maybe best to break up. Now I won't get a chance to tell him I love him." "Hey man, I am sorry about that, you need to tell him before its too late." "It may already be, the way he and Morrison looks at one another, I don't know." "Alex, look, Morrison and Miz are like brothers they know each other like the back of their hand, they would never be lovers." John said going beside Randy. "Well, I might think about it, can I sit here with yall and drink the pain  
away?" "Sure, but your feelings will get the best of you soon."

15 mins past and Miz and John was still looking for Alex but nobody seen him or even cared. "Hey Miz why don't you sleep this off and he will be back tomorrow morning?" "That maybe best but what if he doesn't come back?" "Quit with all these if's and but's, he will come around, I know how close yall have become since NXT. Come on lets go get in my rent car and we can go to my room, but first I was going to the store to pick up some things ok?" "Ok, I am way too tired to drive mine and sleep in a room where Alex isn't in... oh John I think I am falling in love with him I didn't mean too but..." Miz was crying. "I think you are too, but before I take you to my room I need for you to know that me and Santino are dating. Are you ok?" "Yes, if yall are both happy, then I am too." Miz said with a sniff. As he got in the car he remembered how he and Alex became close.

**(FLASHBACK) (FLASHBACK)**

"Miz, I would like to welcome you back as a pro on NXT, would you accept my offer?" Vince asked him. Miz remembered how it was on the first season with Daniel, getting embarrassed by him, Daniel telling him that he sucked as a pro and he was just as much as a pro as he was. How Daniel started fights with Cole who was just expressing how he felt about him. It was just awful the first time. "Um, Vince, I not sure, you know how bad Daniel was." "Well you won't have any trouble with the rookie I promise you this, he is just like you. Would you like to meet him?" "Really, just like me? Sure I would like to meet him." Alex walked in, his cocky look on his face, his blue eyes shining. "Wow he really looks like me" Miz told himself. "Hi, my name is Alex Riley, and are you going to be my pro?" Alex looked down at Miz's trunks to see if he could figure out who the hottest man he saw in front of him was. Miz saw how Alex was looking him over and smiled, he was going  
to love this guy, he's cute, cocky, and tall. "Alex, I am Mike "Miz" Mizarrin, nice to meet you and yes I am your pro." Miz hugged him, Alex could feel this was going to work out.

They step out of the office and Miz was going to find his best friend but found him with a tall guy, and he freaked out. "John, are you on NXT too?" "Yes! This is my rookie Eli Cottonwood. Eli this is Miz and Miz again, wow Mike, he really looks like you." "I know, his name is Alex Riley. Hello Eli, are you the love child between Undertaker and Great Khaili?" "Would you like to find out?" Eli asked in a threating voice. "No... I don't. Well John I'll let you be, Alex and I are going out for a few hours, I guess this means we won't be sharing a room for a while." "Yeah, it does, goodbye Miz and mini Miz, I mean Alex." "That is fine Morrison, I love to be compared to Miz, and he is awesome!" "Wow, he even uses your saying, I love him Miz." John said laughing. "Well I guess we will go." Miz and John hugged and told each other that they would see each other later.

Miz wanted to go introduced Alex to everyone on Raw but he would have plenty of time, because Alex was going to win this season. "Miz, can I call you Mike, or is that too personal?" "No, you can call me that." Alex smiled, he liked Miz, and he was so much hotter than the one they were going to give him if Miz declined. "Alex, did you know you were my pro weeks ago?" "No, well... kind of, but I always had a possibility you would turn me down. Vince said that Daniel rubbed you the wrong way last season, he didn't know if you would be back. He was going to pair me with Regal. I like Regal, but I wanted you more than him, and I am so glad you didn't reject me." Alex looked sad, he had been rejected by a man who he loved, Heath, he told Alex that when he started the first season of NXT that they couldn't be together. Alex fell in a deep depression, but Lucky and Michael helped him out. Miz could tell something was bothering Alex and he went over to him and hugged him, "Hey, do you want to go out and eat or would you rather be in the room and we could get take out?" "Um, if it's ok with you I just want to be in the room and we could eat there." "Yeah, we can. Here let me get your bags." Alex smiled Miz was such a nice guy, he wanted him but he couldn't break out just yet and tell him the secret.

Once in the room Alex was still smiling Miz had him laughing in the car, he was singing superstar themes. "Ok, we are here! Oh shit, I forgot, we only have one bed. It's ok I can sleep on the floor." "You will not do such a thing. I have shared a bed with a guy plenty of nights. Really it's ok." Alex then thought that his secret was out since he said that. "Oh, I have too, but..." "No, it's fine, really." This time Miz was laughing, if he didn't know any better he would have sworn he and Chris had a baby together. "What's so funny?" "You are, have you been looking at my videos or something because you act just like me?" "No I haven't, I am really acting like you, really? Awesome!" they were laughing and talking so much they forgot to order take out. "I'm sorry Mike, I shouldn't have talked so much it is 1 AM, and I am not hungry anymore." "That is ok, I was having so much fun." "Well I guess we better head off to bed." "Ok, I guess I will shower first  
and then you could unless you wanted to go first." "Sure I will go if it's ok." "Yeah, go ahead, Alex." Alex was getting undressed in the bathroom and forgot Miz was in the room and he forgot to shut the door. There was a long mirror in the bathroom and Miz saw everything, "Damn, that boy is beautiful." Miz told himself and he went over in the corner and undressed and started to jerk off very quickly and quietly. He was through when Alex asked him was he still awake and apologized for being so long. "Take all the time you need." Miz said as he got on his PJ's and landed on the bed.

10 minutes later Alex came out, shirtless and had "I'm Awesome'' PJ's on, Miz couldn't take his eyes off of Alex, his body was just perfect. "You tried to win me over didn't you?" "Yeah, and these came in today, they are so comfy." "Hey, you didn't have to buy my things to win me over, you already have." "Uh, ok, so you don't want me to wear these?" "No, keep them on, I love them. You coming to bed?'' "Yeah, I am tired, but I had a great day." "I am glad, I did too!" they settled in bed and they looked in each other's eyes, Alex tried his best not to get teary but he did anyway. Miz seen it and wondered what was wrong, "Alex, what's wrong?" "I'm sorry, you must think I am a cry baby." "Not, at all, please tell me what bothering you." "Ok, have you ever been rejected before?" Miz didn't know where that question came from. Miz thought back when he and Chris Jericho were together, Chris rejected him for Adam but told Miz they could still be good friends. "Yes, I have, why did you asked that?" "I been rejected so many times and today I thought you was going to reject me." "Hey, it's ok, I didn't reject you, you are right here beside me and I will never reject you, I promise." "Mike, why do people get rejected for?" "I don't know but you need to quit thinking about being rejected." "I guess you are right. Could you cuddle with me? I am sorry I didn't want to make you feel..." Alex couldn't finish he just felt the greatest arms he ever felt wrap him up and pulled him close. "I will cuddle with you anytime you need me ok?" Miz said wiping Alex's tears and still had him wrapped up. "Thanks Mike, I hope this doesn't end?" "It won't I promise." Miz smiled when he saw Alex fall asleep in his arms, he softly kissed Alex's forehead. "I am falling in love again" Miz told himself and fell asleep.

**(END FLASHBACK) (END FLASHBACK)**

Miz was lost in his memories and didn't realize they were at the hotel. He opened his eyes and saw Morrison standing outside and opened the door. "Mike, please stop crying, it'll be ok." "No it won't, I promised him I will never reject him and promised that I would always be there with him, and I lied to him." John knew Miz wasn't in his right mind so he picked him up wiped his tears and headed to the room carrying Miz who was still crying. "Why did I blame him, now he feels rejected again?" "Mike, I'm sorry about this, I really am but it will all blow over by tomorrow." "DAMN IT, WHAT IF IT DOESN'T, THEN WHAT, WHAT IF HE IS TRYING TO KILL HIMSELF, LIKE I TRIED TO WHEN I WAS REJECTED, DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN YOU FOUND ME...OH GOD, I CUT MYSELF AND WAS BLEEDING SO MUCH...THAT RAZOR LEFT IT'S MARK ON ME...I CAN'T HANDLE IT IF MY BABY TRIES TO DO THAT TO HIMSELF BECAUSE OF ME..." Miz cried in John's shoulder. "All you need is a good night's sleep." "I'm  
sorry, I'm like this, you know what, I fell in love with Alex when I first saw him." "I know you did, it'll be fine." "Can you take me to my room first before we head off to yours? I just need to smell the scent of him, please?" "Yes, I will."

Once John took Miz in the room, Miz ran over to Alex's clothes. "Oh, Alex, I love you. I didn't mean to get mad. Please come back to me. I will be so lost without you. I promised to be with you forever and I mean that, I was just mad at myself tonight. Please forgive me." Miz saw the picture of him and Alex when they first met, Alex had it in his bag. Miz reached for it and kissed the picture. "Hey Miz, can we get going it is almost 2 AM?'' ''Yeah, but hold on." "Ok." Miz ran to their bathroom and found Alex's pj's he always wore to bed since the first night they shared the bed together. Miz put them on, they were big but he loved being in clothes that Alex wore. Miz went back to John. "OK I am through, I got what I needed, even though I am not by Alex, it feels like it when I am wearing his pj's." "Ah, those are his, really?" "Yeah, it surprised me when he wore them the first night we slept together." "I thought, Alex didn't know you liked him?" "He  
didn't and all we did was sleep in the same bed, nothing else big brother." "Ok, well do you have everything?" "Almost." Miz went to get Alex's teddy that he puts in between him and Miz at night. "Now I do. Can't forget little Alex Mikey." "OMG, yall actually named that bear that?" "Yeah, it's like our baby. Can we leave now before I take everything that smells like Alex?" "Ok we'll go." Chris was 2 doors down listening to Miz and John, he wanted to help him out so he went where he goes to get away. When they got to the room, Miz fell asleep as soon as he cuddled the bear and said a prayer, hoping Alex is safe where ever he was.

Randy, John, Ted, and Cody was still there with Alex at the bar, by this time Alex already dranked about 20 tall ones and was really out of it. "Hey Alex, time to go, we have a cab for you, Randy and I are going to walk you back to your room." "I can't go to my room, just leave me alone, yall don't know how rejected I am feeling, oh god, I love Mike, when we first cuddled together, no, when I first saw him, I knew I loved him. Please just leave, I will be ok." They all left and Alex felt so alone, he knew Miz would reject him sooner or later, because he was just so ugly and fat. Alex felt something in his bag and pulled it out, it was a razor, oh how he could use this and it will be all over. Alex got up and went to the bathroom, he cried about 20 mins and then he drew the razor to his skin and was about to end it but he heard, "Alex, you can't do this, please give it to me." the voice was Chris Jericho. "What the hell do you want?" "Please just calm  
down and give me the razor." "But how did you know..." "I know how people get when they are rejected, I once did it. I felt so bad for Mike, I almost killed him, he cut himself and it was all my fault. I don't know what the problem between you and Mike is but it will pass over." "I love him Chris, I really do and I hated seeing him mad, so I fled." "Do you feel inside that he hates you?" "I don't know possibly?" "Why?" "I just don't know, here take it, take them all." Alex gave Chris his whole bag of razors. "I have a cab waiting for you, come on." "Why in the hell are yall being so nice to me?" "We know how you and Mike are, yall are perfect, me and him, we wasn't I didn't mean for him to fall in love with me." "Thanks Chris, but I will stay here for a while and I will leave." "Ok, well see you later, and remember you aren't rejected, Mike loves you and always will I just know he does."

20 minutes later and 4 beers, Alex was going to his room. He got in his car and started to drive it, the motel wasn't that far and he didn't see too many cars out so he drove. He was so drunk he didn't realize he was going in circles. The bartender called the police and Alex got pulled over about after going 4 spins around. "Shit" Alex said to himself. "Hello, young man, how are you tonight?" "Uh...gooooooddd...siiirrr." "Please step out here." Alex did and he knew what was coming next. "How long has it been since your last beer?" "2 hours ago." he slurred. "Well, then I guess you won't mind me giving you a test huh?" "I am not going to take a damn test. I am not." "Well then sir, I have to arrest you." "I don't give a damn arrest me." Alex felt handcuffs snapped on his wrists and was thrown in the back of the police car.

Miz was shaken awake by John saying that Chris went and found Alex. "Really, where is he?" "At the bar." "I hope he is still there." "Well first I need to tell you this, Chris found him in the bathroom and he almost cut himself and was telling Chris that he felt rejected by you and you are the only one he loves." Miz felt the tears coming down hard. "Hey, shhh, it's going to ok Chris took the razors away from him, lets go see if he is still there." On the way to the bar all Miz could say was "I rejected him" and "I almost killed him" "How could he love me John, I am so mean to him, he deserves some one better." "Mike he only loves you. Please calm down, we're here."

As he and John walked to the bar, he saw Alex's car getting towed away. Miz got angry at the man and snapped, "What are you doing, this is my boyfriend's car, he's inside, at the bar." Miz couldn't balance right, John held him so he wouldn't fall. Miz could only think of bad things, "What if he killed himself, oh god, please let him be ok." John felt Miz's tears on his hand and he turned Miz around and wiped them from his eyes. "Shh, it's going to fine, let's just go in here and find Alex." They went inside and only found one lonely old man drinking. "Hi, sir, um, did you see a man in here that looked like him?" he pointed to Miz. "Yes, I did, he left about 40 minutes ago. He was so drunk and he got in his car and made 4 circles and the next thing I knew he was thrown in the back of a police car." "Thank you sir." John said to the man. Miz was crying more and more, "John, I ruined him, now he is in a cold jail cell where he doesn't belong. How can he  
love me now? I drove him to drink." "Shhh, we are going to get him out. Everything is going to be ok."

Alex was in a cell all by himself, he heard things that he only seen on television. Now he was living it, how could he be so dumb, Miz liking him, like in a million years. Ted was right, Miz was only his other boss, nothing else. Alex pleaded with the jailer to be released and he promised he would never do that again. He just got a smirk and a laugh from him. Alex's head was throbbing so much, he was going to be having one damn big hangover by morning. If he was with Miz, he would be held like a baby, or would he? Alex just went to the bed and laid down and started to cry. The next thing that he saw surprised him, it was Miz. How did he find out, who told him I was here? Alex thought to himself.

Miz went to the cell and touched Alex's hand, Alex didn't flinch like Miz thought he would. All he could see through his red, teary eyes, was a hand going to his cheeks and wiped the tears. "Alex, no, you can do this, you deserve someone better than me. I did this to you. I'm sorry, I understand if you hate me." Alex dried his own tears that began to fall, Was Mike finally telling me he loves me? "Mike how could I hate you? You helped me so much in my wrestling career and in my life. Mike I love you, I have loved you since the first time we met. The night I asked you about being rejected, I just wanted to hear that you would never reject me, then we cuddled, I love you so much Mike." Miz was crying again, this time John was behind him with the jailer, John paid the 500 dollars to get Alex out, he just smiled at how Alex and Miz were crying together, they were the perfect match. "Alex, baby, I love you too, please forgive me, I am sorry for getting mad  
at you tonight, I don't know what came over me, I never wanted to see you cry like you did. I never wanted to see you this way. It's my fault you are in here and babe you can blame me when Vince asks why you got in here. I'm so sorry. I felt like I rejected you, I caused you so much pain, I almost made you kill yourself not once but twice." Alex felt his heart beating fast he knew Miz loved him back the same way he was feeling, the cell opened up and Miz fell hard into Alex's chest. "Babe, shh, it's ok, we are going to be together forever just like you said that first night. I love you." Alex said picking Miz up and rocked and kissed him, then he looked at Miz and laughed. "Babe, why are you laughing?" "You, babe, my pajamas on you, and you brought Alex Mikey." "Yeah, babe, I just couldn't make it through the night without having things that smelled like you. I was going to let it all blow over and see you tomorrow, but then I found out you were here and..." Miz was cradled in Alex's arms and Miz cried in his neck and yawned. "John, I think it's time for me to get my baby home, he's been through enough already and it's so late." "I agree, he has been crying for hours, I told him it was going to be ok but he just fell in depression and blaming himself and all." "Thanks for being here for Mike, you have been the best friend anyone could ask for." "Your welcome Alex, do you need some help with him?" Alex shook his head and proceeded to take Miz who was sleeping in his arms, out to the car so they could go back and erase the night.

It was going to be erased forever and no one would ever find out because Ted paid everyone off that knew about it and it was going to be just fine for the perfect couple no one seen coming, till that one night that they both said their feeling to one another, that they held back for so long. 


End file.
